


Operation: Lover Sosuke x Reader x Makoto

by TinyTsun



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, F/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret relationship with your sweet marshal and a bastard soldier who's blackmailing you. Who would you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Welcome to the army you bunch of sissy's. I am your Sergeant! Sergeant (l/n)! As you already know you've all gathered here to do one thing, and that is to protect your country! If you think for one second, that this is you're mommy's or grandmother's house, then you are sadly mistaken!" You said as you paced back in forth in front of the men. All of you stood under the blazing hot sun, out in the track field of the base. Your badge gleamed in the sunlight withing each step you took. "The men that are next, behind, and in front to you are your comrades. Treat each other well." Your shoes crunched as you walked on the fresh dirt.

"All of you should be prepared for the intense training that is to come. If you can't handle it at anytime, then that means that you're will is weak," You stopped at one of the soldiers and leaned over towards his ear. "And therefor are not manly enough to handle a little exercise." You smirked. "We have no room for weaklings. Is that clear?!" You shouted for everyone to hear.

"Ma'am! Yes! Ma'am!"

"Loud and clear sergeant." As you walked past one of the soldiers, you felt a hand reach out and grab onto your ass.

You chuckled to yourself. "Takastugi Yamamoto. Age:29. Came to the army to get away from the huge debt of 80k yen that he owed to a group of gangsters.

"H-How did you-"

"Know that? That's for me to keep on knowing, and you, you disrespectful dog, to find out. I'll let you off with a light punishment for now, so drop and give me 2,000 push-ups."

"Two thousand?! I'm not doing-"

Your piercing gaze scared him stiff. "Do it. Don't, and I send you back home so that those gangsters can chew you apart."

Takatsugi sweat dropped. "F-fine!"

"For the rest of you, who think that just because I am I woman, that you can disrespect and degrade me, think again. I assure all of you that I've done way more harder work that all of you put together. If I needed, I will get each and every single one of you in check. Now, except for private Yamamoto here, everyone run around the track 50 times!"

"Ma'am! Yes! Ma'am!" The solders took off running around the track.

"Since it's your first day, I'll go easy. But after today, you better get ready to sweat blood."

*****

"Sergeant (l/n), how are things going with the new recruits?" A smiled came upon a handsome brunette's face as he asked you.

"They were were pretty alright, I guess. Until one of them grabbed my ass." You rolled your eyes as you remembered. "I made him do 2,000 push-up as a warning/punishment."

"T-They grabbed where?!"

You sighed to yourself." Marshal Tachibana, you're so innocent when it comes to simple things like this."

"You think so?" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Yes. But it's not a bad thing. It's a good thing, because it makes you look cute."

"I'm cute?" Makoto laughed. "Well if I'm cute, then that makes you adorable, sergeant (l/n)"

"Marshal Tachibana, you don't have to be so formal with me." You told him.

"Then you shouldn't with me, (f/n)-chan." He smiled.

"Makoto, are you flirting with me?" You took a few steps closer to his desk.

"Flirting?" He blushed. "Am I?"

"Yes. Well, it seems that way to me." You walked around the desk to meet him and put one knee down on the gap that was between his legs while he sat on the chair. You leaned in close and grabbed his tie, pulling him up to you. Makoto's arms came around your waist as he looked up with his emerald orbs at you.

"(f/n)-chan, we shouldn't be doing this. It's kinds forbidden y'know."

"But, we're not Marshal and general right now. We're Makoto and (f/n)-chan right now, wouldn't you agree, Makoto?" You closed your eyes and leaned down to cover his lips with your own. "Makoto, you're so mean. You never come to my room anymore." You rubbed your nose against his playfully. Your arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry. But you know that-"

"That'd it be risky, right? I know all of that, yes. But still, I get so lonely. Sometimes I have to pleasure myself whenever I just think about you."

Makoto blush turned even deeper. "O-One day, okay."

"Fine." You pouted and removed yourself from him.

"I'll see you later, (f/n)-chan." He waved as you started walking towards the door."

"Later, Marshal Tachibana." You glanced back him momentarily then continued on your way to get to your room.

Makoto let out a big stressful sigh. "I think I just got her upset."

As you were walking down the hallway, you saw a soldier that was dripping sweat down his body and off the locks of his hair. He had his uniform top shed, leaving him only in a white tank top, which printed out his abs. A young and handsome man with short, black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was practically eye candy.

"Sergeant (l/n), where's the mess hall. I'm starving."

"You--Wait, did you just come from outside?"

"Is it too obvious?" He sarcastically answered.

"Don't tell me you finished 50 laps so quickly."

"Then would should I tell you?"

A chip popped up on your head. 'This guy is annoying.' "...The mess hall is on the first floor. Walk down about 5 door and you'll see it on your left."

"Thank you." He saluted you and turned around to get to his destination.

"Sosuke Yamazaki. Age: 25. Reason for joining the army: 'I have nothing better to do'." 

"You're pretty impressive," He stopped. "Studying everyone's information like that."

"Well of course. Who do you think I am." You answered back with a smirk.

"A woman who wants to disobey the rules of no relationships in the military."

"!" Your heart dropped.

"Right, (f/n)-chan."

"You fucking little-!" You took long strides up him. You grabbed him by the arm, but it behind him and shoved him against the wall. His face was pressed against the wall as he tried to look back at you. "I swear if you tell anyone about this I'll kick your ass!"

"I won't, in exchange for you inviting me into your room tonight.

"Are you insane?!"

"No. But you are if you think I'll keep my mouth shut. I wonder how that will look on you reputation, especially to us new cadets."

"You..." You grit your teeth. 'I need to keep calm.' You took in a deep breath and let it go. "4th floor. 3rd door on your right. Be there in a few minutes." You let him go.

Sosuke smirked. "I'll see you in a few after I take my shower.

"Tch." You started walking away from him with your heels clocking against the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sergeant (l/n), I'm here." Sosuke knocked on the door of his general. Within a few seconds, the door opened and revealed you.

"I can hear you, you can stop knocking now." You glared at Sosuke.

"Can I come in?"

"...Tch." You turned around and walked back inside your room. "Close the door behind you and lock it."

Sosuke walked in the room after you. "I thought you'd be wearing something more sexy for when I came."

"In your damn dreams!" You raised your voice. "What the hell is it that you want anyway?" You folded your arms. "Special treatment away from the other cadets?" You sat on your bed and crossed your leg over the other.

"Well, you can say that." Sosuke walked right up to you with his hands shoved down in his pockets. "All I want from you is to obey my every word." Sosuke leaned over. "It's going to be very difficult to control yourself while being here, so I thought that I'd take advantage of the situation.

"So basically, all you want from me, is to spread my legs for the likes of you?"

"Too much?"

You grit your teeth. "Get the hell out of my room!" You screamed at him.

"Alright, if you say so." Sosuke shrugged his shoulders. "I hope you don't mind me telling everyone in my room about your little secret though. I'm pretty sure they'll just laugh it off." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" You stopped him. You let a large sigh escape your lips.

"Yes, sergeant (l/n)?" He turned back to look at you and saw that you were losing up your tie and unbuttoning your shirt. Your cleavage was then out on display as you dropped your shirt on the floor. "Nice rack."

"I can't believe I'm letting a little shithead like you control me." You stood up and zipped down your pencil skirt.

"You should have been more careful." Sosuke's eyes never shifted from your body for a split second. "Aren't you embarrassed to be taking off your clothes in front of another man that isn't the marshal," Sosuke took his undershirt by the hem and pulled it over his head. His hard abs were the first thing you saw. "Also your underwear no less?" He watched your unclip your bra and drop it on the floor.

"I'm more pissed the fuck off then embarrassed. And besides," You folded your arms under your breasts. "I know you can't handle any of this."

"Well," Sosuke put his hands to his belt and loosened it. "Why don't we just find out whether I can handle it or not." He smirked as he pants dropped to the floor. He took you by the chin and crashed his lips down on yours. His tongue forcefully pushed past your lips and began to wrestle around with your tongue.

"Mm~" You mistakenly moaned, which caused Sosuke to smirk.

"I won't be 'nice' just because you're my sergeant. Starting right now, you're just a woman and I'm just a man, about to make love." Sosuke placed a hand on your hips and the other in your hair where he gripped a bunch of your locks. Starting from your collarbone, he made a long lick all the way up to the tip of your chin before kissing you all over your neck. "And please don't expect me to be gentle. I'll be doing you very, very hard." He whispered in your ear with his low and husky voice.

"Ahn~" You cried out when a hand shoved itself down your lingerie and inserted its fingers in your womanhood. "You fucking...Haah~!" You were about ready to collapse to your knees. 'What the hell? He--' The way Sosuke was pumping his fingers in and out of you, it was like he was already fucking you himself. "Th-The bed." You plead.

Sosuke snickered. "You want to go to bed?" He picked up his speed.

"Yes~!" You wrapped a leg around him and was grinding up against him already. "N-Now!"

"Whatever you want, sergeant." Sosuke pushed you down onto the bed and climbed on top of you. "I wonder how these taste." Sosuke leaned down and played around with you nipple with the tip of his tongue before beginning to suck on your nipple.

"Ah~" You gripped the sheets as you started to work up a sweat. He had begun to tweak on the nipple that was lonely. 'His skills...they're ridiculous!'

"I can't wait anymore." Sosuke sat up and looked down at you. Your hair was all over the place and your hands were over your head while you panted heavily. You looked like you had the climax of your life, but you weren't there yet, not just yet. Sosuke put his hands on your lingerie and ripped them off. He then spread your legs open wide before taking out his member out of his briefs without you noticing.

You were pissed. "You basta--Aaah~!!" You cried out a hot moan as Sosuke shoved his long and hard shaft inside of you without any type of warning. You fuc--Hn...Haah~!" Sosuke started to ram his cock into you, and at a fast pace. Your hands came up and wrapped around his neck. You dug your nails deep in his back as he jerked your bodies back and forth at his wild pace. "Aah~!! I-I'm coming~!" You wrapped your legs around Sosuke's waist.

"Already?" He grunted.

"A--A-Aaah~!!!" A long and hot moan escaped your lips while you deeply arched your back. Sosuke momentarily paused so that you could take a tiny break. You breath was completely labored.

"I'm going to make you regret climaxing without me." All you could do was look at Sosuke.

For the next 2 hours, you and Sosuke were having sex non-stop with all types of positions. By the end of the hot session, you were completely tuckered out and your sides were hurting you with a dull and throbbing pain. Sweat was all over you bodies and mixing as he were collapsed over you.

"Looks like I can handle it afterwards, sergeant."

You blushed. "You fucking bastard. Get off me." You shoved him off of you.

"Are you angry because it was me who drove you into a sexual overdrive, or because I ripped your panties."

"How about both. Now hurry up, put on your clothes and get the hell out. And for the love of God do not get caught!"

"Yes, ma'am." Sosuke smirked as he sat up, gathered and put on his clothes and left your room.

"What the hell...was that?" You brought your head to your forehead. "I fucking hate to admit it, but that was the best fuck I've had...ever."

*****

The next day, you were called into Makoto's office. You were clueless for the reason why though.

"Did you want to see me, Marshal Tachibana?" You saw him facing the window with his hands behind his back.

"Shut the door, sergeant (l/n)."

"Yes, sir." As he wanted, you closed the door behind you and walked up to his desk. "You called for me, sir?"

"...(f/n)-chan," He turned around with a smile. "I missed you. I'm really sorry if I had gotten you upset yesterday. Will you forgive me?"

"Makoto~" You ran and jumped in his arms. "I forgive you." You crashed your lips into his "I love you, Makoto. Take me?" You nibbled at his earlobe.

"Right here? Now?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No--No problem at all."

"Then why do you look like you're about to freak out?"

"I-I'm not. I'm fine, really."

"Do you not want to have sex with me, Makoto?" You pouted. "Do you not love me?"

"I love you." Makoto took your hands in his. "I really do. Why don't you come over to my room tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Fine, but how about I do a little something for you first."

"Huh?"

"I can feel you poking me, Makoto." You snickered.

"O-Oh." He awkwardly smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't be." You bit your lip and slid down Makoto until you were on your knees. "This'll just be a little preview of what will come."

*****

"Alright, sissy's!" You called out to every cadet that stood in the yard while you stood before them. "I want 150 around the track right now!" You heard a few of them groan. "What we need is to build up your strength and get those who are to go into combat fit and in shape!! And for those who groaned, you just earned everyone 200 laps around the track!" It was complete silence. They knew, that should anyone groan, it'd be an extra 50. "Get moving!" On your words, all the cadet's started to get on the track and begin their run.

"Sergeant (l/n)." Sosuke walked up to you with a sly smirk on his lips.

"....What do you want, Yamazaki?"

"I just wanted to ask if we were on for tonight. It was really fun to make my superior call out my name, y'know."

"You blushed furiously. "YAMAZAKI!" You raked Sosuke up by the collar, swept your foot under his and pushed him down to the ground. "You little fucker, you're getting a little ahead of yourself. I'm not going to be putting up with this bullshit for long, you got that!"

"That's fine sergeant, I'll just tell all the cadets about your little secret and you won't have to deal with my bullshit anymore." He snickered. "I'll be in your room after the day is over."

"...Give me 500 laps!!"

"No problem." Sosuke got up, dusted himself off and started to jog off towards the track.

"Smug bastard." You sneered at the cheeky man that was Sosuke.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun set and night was now upon the military base, you began to get ready to go over to Makoto's room. You decided to give him a little surprise by wearing only your uniform without wearing any underwear underneath it. You were in your room giggling to yourself, until you heard knocking at your door.

"Sergeant, I'm here. Just as promised."

"You have got to be kidding me." You turned towards the door and walked over to open. Upon seeing the person before you, your eyebrows narrowed. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I thought I told you that I was coming over to your room tonight. Oh, but it looks like you had other plans."

"That's right, and I'm still going through with them, so you need to just go back to your room."

"No, I don't feel like it." Sosuke pushed his way through into your room.

"Get out!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that? If you're telling me to go, then I'll just be stopping by the other dorms to tell them what I just recently learned." Sosuke looked back with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Either way, you can't win."

"You little fuck." You scowled at the annoying male you had as a cadet.

"Why don't you close the door and let me fuck you out of your mind again. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy when I was doing it."

"..." The irritating truth kept your lips sealed. Never taking your eyes off of him, you slammed the door back shut and locked it. You stripped yourself of your skirt. You then walked over to him, caught him by his shirt, and dragged him over to your bed where you pushed him down and climbed on top of him. "I fucking hate you."

*****

Sosuke took his hand to your uniform and popped the buttons in the process of letting your girls free. "Doesn't matter." Sosuke looked you up and down. "How about you trying to please me this time.

"I hope you rot in hell." You undid his belt and tugged down his pants enough so that you could reach his shaft. Seeing as how Sosuke didn't have any underwear on himself, you could tell that he was serious about coming and staying for his little 'fill'. While he held his member, you raised yourself over him and slowly lowered yourself down on him. "Mm~" You bit your lip harder the deeper it went. "Ah~" You let out small mewl as you came back down completely.

"Go ahead." He prompted you.

After him spoke, you began to work your hips. You realized it wasn't only for his sexual benefit, but yours as well, given how good you were feeling. Soon, your breathe had become labored, and bead of sweat were beginning to appear. "Damn it." You cursed yourself under your breath.

"What, does it feel so good you can't stand it."

"Sh--Shut up." You breathed out. You hated to see the triumphant smirk on Sosuke's lips. Why? Why did it have to feel so good with him?

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"!!!" Upon the sound of the door being knocked on, you froze, coming to a complete halt in your movements.

"Who is--"

"Be quiet!" You whispered and gave him serious eyes.

"(f/n)? Are you there?"

You whipped your head around to look at the door. "M-Makoto!" You had almost forgot about him.

"(f/n)?" He called your name again.

"Y-Yes?" You made yourself known.

"Uh, is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes. Why?"

"Well, you were supposed to come over, remember?"

"W--Well, something suddenly came up and I'm too tired at the moment so I--AH!!" Because of the sudden ram that of Sosuk's cock, you cried out. You covered your mouth quickly in realization of what you had just done. Looking down, you could see Sosuke's hand on your hips, and more importantly the annoying smirk you hated so much.

"(f/n)?! Are you okay?!" Makoto began to jiggle the doorknob.

"N-No! Don't come in!"

"But, why not?"

"Ju--Ah~" You bit down so hard on your lip that you began to bleed. Sosuke continued to buck his hips so that you would have a hard time speaking. He was a devil indeed. "Just don't come in. I'll see you...mm...tomorrow."

"...Alright. Goodnight." Makoto then left to go to his room.

After waiting a while, you turned to Sosuke so that he could see the scowl on your face. "You fuck--Ahh~" Sosuke flipped you over onto your back and started to fuck you mercilessly. At this point, you couldn't control your moan any more and was having them echo all over the place.

Sosuke began to grunt a lot more. "I'm going to cum." He warned you before talking his shaft from inside of you and doing just so all over your stomach. Just when he was about to collapse on you, you pushed him back with your hand on his chest.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not going to be the only one who gets to walk away satisfied here. I almost got caught because of you."

"Well, I can't argue with you there." He took hold of your wrist. "Alright, then I'll satisfy you as much as you need me too."

*****

"Sergeant~" A sweet voice called out to you.

"?" You had to stop and turn to look behind you to see who it was that was stopping you from getting to where you going. "Yamazaki? What do you want?"

"It's Sosuke, when we're alone." He cornered you up to the wall.

"How about...no. You're Yamazaki anywhere we are. Whether it be with other people or alone."

"Hey, I just thought it'd be good to let you use my name to call in bed, instead of nothing. It's better for you, and me." Sosuke took hold of your chin and leaned in closer towards your lips.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I'll be using your name, ever."

"We'll just see about that." Sosuke crashed his lips into yours deeply kissed you.

Just when you were about to push him away, his tongue found it's way to yours by forcing his way past your lips. "Mm~" You clutched onto him tighter as the kiss go deeper and deeper.

"That was just a little preview for later." Sosuke parted away from you with a smirk.

"You're so annoying."

*****

As days turned into weeks, you and Sosuke were seeing a lot more of each other during the night. The shocking thing about it, was that no one was noticing a thing, not even Makoto. But even though it seemed like your little secret was going unnoticed, it seems that wasn't the case after all.

"Hey, isn't sergeant (l/n) glowing lately. I mean, she is one hot piece of ass, but isn't she looking more hotter by the day. I can't be the only who thinking that, right?"

"No way, I think you're right. Y' know,there's a possibility that she might be getting laid."

"..." Sosuke was near the two cadets were talking among themselves about you.

"You think she's getting laid? Here? I mean, it's not impossible, but isn't that not allowed."

"Maybe, but look at her." The men looked over at you as you talked to the corporal. "I'd break any rules just to sleep with her."

"Hey, who do you think she's sleeping with? One of us? Maybe the marshal? My money is on the marshal."

"I don't know, I think she's doing it with on of her soldiers. Hey, Yamazaki, who do you think the sergeant is sleeping with?"

"Beats me." Sosuke continued to eat his food. But he knew exactly who you were sleeping with. Him.

"Hey, what are you losers talking about." One of the cadets who had big muscles, came over and sat with them, trying to include himself int he conversation.

"Uh, hey Okura. Well, we were just trying to guess who the sergeant was sleeping with."

"She's fucking someone? Well, that can't be a surprise. I was actually thinking of going over to her room tonight."

"..." Sosuke's eyes darted over to the cadet upon hearing this.

"Y-You're going over to her room? Dude, she's going to kick her ass."

"Like hell. Do you see these?" He pointed to his biceps. "There's no way she can go against me."

"Hey," Sosuke spoke up. "I suggest you don't do doing anything stupid, unless you want to be reported to the marshal."

"Huh?" Okura looked over to him. "You know, now that I think about it, you've been glowing just as much as much as her, maybe you're the one fucking her, Yamazaki. Should I tell the marshal so he can kick your ass out."

"I have nothing to do with that."

"If you don't, then you shouldn't be butting in."

"..." Sosuke felt like teaching Okura a lesson right then and there, but it wasn't the time for that. Not at the moment at least.

*****

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"You wanted to see me, Marshal Tachibana?" You walked into Makoto's office with your hands behind your back.

You could feel a bit of tension coming from Makoto. "(f/n), come here, please." It was worrying you even more that he wasn't using the cute honorific to your name.

You closed the door and walked up to his desk. "Yes, Makoto?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, or being self conscious about this, but are you having sex, by any chance?" His eyes showed great concern when looking at you.

Your eyes widened. "No, why would you-"

"(f/n), you've been looking more...satisfied, lately. And, it's obvious that I'm not the one who's doing that at the moment, because of not only your, but my work. (f/n)-chan, please don't' tell me that you're sleeping with someone else. I know that our work is keeping us away most of the time, but I do love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Makoto...I'm not doing anything..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good, because I don't know what'd I do if I found out that you were."

"..."

"Tonight, I want you to come to my room. I understand that you might have been busy or not feeling well the last time we tried this, but I think that we should be okay this time." Makoto stood from his chair and walked up to you. He grabbed your chin and made you look directly into his emerald eyes. "I want to hurry and make love to you. I want--No, I need you." Makoto's lips touched yours and you quickly got swept away in the kiss. His lips left yours and followed an invisible line down to your neck.

"Mm~ Makoto."

"I'm sorry to have kept you from anything important." He pecked your forehead. "I'll let you go now. See you tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Alright, you're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." You turned your back on Makoto and walked right out of his office. As you closed the door behind you, there leaning his back up against the wall with their arms folded, was Sosuke. "You were eavesdropping again?"

"Couldn't help it. I thought you were getting in trouble."

"I'm fine; if you don't stop doing that, then you'll be the one in trouble. The Marshall might usually have a gentle smile on his face, but he's not one to mess with when he's angry."

"Like I'm going to be scared of him. What's wrong with you?" Sosuke leaned up off the wall and began to follow you as you walked down the hallway. "You seem, stressed."

"That's because he almost found out. He said that I've been looking satisfied lately."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

You stopped and turned around to face him. "Listen, this ends now." You crossed your arms and shifted your weight to your right leg. "It was fun for a while, but I'm not going to ruin my relationship with him for you. You've had your fill, right? So don't come to my room anymore."

"But didn't we plan on doing something tonight?"

"I never planned to do anything with you. You just waltz up in my room each night whenever you feel like it. Look, I'm done here." You then walked past Sosuke.

"...."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, it had become night time and it was time for you to go over to Makoto's room for the time that you've been waiting for, for like forever. It's been a long time since the last time you and him had sex, so you wanted to make sure you were at your best in looks.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

When you heard the door, your eyebrows narrowed. 'That little--I told him not to come to my room anymore. Does he not understand Japanese anymore?!' You marched over to the door and yanked it open. "Hey didn't I tell you not to--Ah!" You were shoved back inside your room with so much forced that you fell to the floor. "What the hell?!" You looked up and saw a grinning and nasty looking Okura towering over you. 

"*Whistle~* I'm loving the sexy lingerie, sergeant."

"Okura? You fucking bastard what the hell do you think you're doing?!" You lashed out.

"Just cutting the line for my turn."

"Your turn?" You were confused.

"Yeah." He leaned over with a wide grin. "Wait, wasn't there a line to see who'd the get the chance to fuck you next?"

"!!"

"So it's true, you are fucking the men in the military, or at least someone. Haha, don't you know that it's against the rule to have sex with each other here? But, who can control their sexual desires here? Won't you let me do you too, Sergeant (l/n)? But then again, I'm not asking." Okura pounced on you and pinned your down with just one hand alone.

"Get off of me! You bastard!!" You screamed.

"Come on, seduce me, you whore. Isn't it what you do best, besides making us run laps around the track?"

"!!!" That word had struck a shard dagger in your heart. 'A....'whore'? Am I?' Suddenly, you lost your while to fight and became quiet. Tears made their way out and strolled down your cheeks.

"Oh, lost your will to fight, huh? That's okay." With his tongue, Okura left a long trail of saliva from your neck all the way up to the top of your chin. With his free hand, he ripped off your bra and cupped your breasts so that he could suckle on your nipple.

"OKURA!!" A booming voice interrupted him. When he whipped his head around, he found Sosuke, seething with angry as he found him on top of you. "Get your ass off of her, you disgusting and perverted bastard!"

"Yamazaki? HAHAHA! I knew you were the one screwing the sergeants brains out!"

Like a bull that was seeing red, Sosuke charged into Okura and dragged him off of you. He then proceeded in punching Okura continuously without a moments pause. But, Okura wasn't going to continued to take Sosuke's beating and retaliated with just as much force. Just when the young men were in the middle of having their little spar, someone who unexpected showed up.

"What is going on in here?" A low voice halted both men in their actions, and had them glance over at the door. 

"M-Marshal..." Okura sweat dropped. 

'Shit.' Was the only thing that came to Sosuke's mind then seeing him.

"Both of you, head over to my office, right now." Makoto's eyes said complete disapproval, but behind that, there was sure to me an intent to critically hurt them. As their fists dropped, the walked over and past Makoto to head over to his office. "I'll hear everything you need to say in there." He told them as the passed by. When neither of them were in sight, Makoto walked over to you and shed his jacket. He placed the jacket over you and picked you up in his arms. He walked over to you bed and placed you down, where you curled up and turned over on your side so that you wouldn't see his face. "(f/n)--"

"Just go...please."

"..." Makoto did just as you wanted and left you be.

 

*****

 

With a tense expression upon his face "So, would anyone of you care to explanation as to why is my sergeant laying on the ground, half naked, while the both of you are fighting over her?"

"..." The both of them, with their injuries, looked at the both of you

"I'm waiting for an answer!" Makoto raised his voice. "Fine, Okura, tell me what happened?"

Okura began to sweat heavily before he opened his mouth. "I found Sousuke pinning down the sergeant and decided to help her, sir."

"You fucking lair!!" Sosuke grabbed Okura up by the collar and shook him violently. "You know damn well that you were about to rape her if I hadn't came and stopped you!" Sosouke interrupted.

"Y-You're a damn liar! I would never do something like that! M-Marshal, sir, I was just trying to stop him from committing a crime against our precious sergeant! Plus, he's the one who has been going against the law and fucking her!"

"!!!" Both Sosuke and Makoto's eyes opened wide. Makoto clenched his closed fists tighter. "Yamazaki, stop it."

"!" Sosuke turned to Makoto. "Tch!" He threw Okura down to the ground.

"Not only did you engage in a fight with one another, my sergeant was almost raped by one of you. It won't be hard for me to find the answer if I just ask he myself. Until I find out who the person was, that tried to do that to her, the both of you, 30 days of extra duty."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sosuke walked up to Makoto's desk and slammed his hand down. "I didn't do a damn thing!"

"N-Neither did I!" Okura continued to sweat.

Makoto then let a calm smile appear on his lips. "We'll see if that's the case or not. If I find out that one of you is lying, you'll be kicked out. You may go." The both of them clicked their tongues and then turned to leave. "Yamazaki, you stay." He told him.

"?" Sosuke stopped and turned to Makoto again. "Yes, sir?"

Makato stood up and his hands behind his back. He walked over to Sosuke and stopped right before him, only inches away. "I want you to listen to a little story, Yamazaki-kun. One day, there was a man and beautiful young woman who lived together in the same house. They were a couple. One day, the beautiful woman went out to work, like usual, but unexpectedly met a foreigner. The foreigner amazingly found a way to charm the beautiful woman and had gotten closer to her, closer than the beautiful woman's own partner. Being that the man was so busy with his own work, the man didn't have the energy nor the time to fulfill the beautiful woman's sexual needs. Soon, the foreigner began to sleep with the beautiful woman behind the man's back, which made the woman unable to have sex with the man. The man became suspicious of her behavior, but ended being told it was nothing."

'Sounds like he's sexually frustrated to me.' "And why are you telling me this, sir?"

"Because I believe that you're the the foreigner."

"...I'm the foreigner, huh?"

"You might want to say that you're not, but just in case, if I find you anywhere near her door, there will be serious consequences." Makoto was as serious as his threat. "You may go, Yamazaki-kun."

"Sir, are you sure you aren't leaving anything out from that story?"

"What?"

"Were the beautiful woman and man, by any chance really allowed to be a couple?"

"..."

Sosuke smirked. "I'll be returning to my room now, have a good night, Marshal Tachibana."


	5. Chapter 5

"Eh? M-Marshal? What are you doing out here? Where is the sergeant?"

"As you know, Okira-kun, she's not feeling well at the moment, so I told her to take the day off. For today, I'll be your sergeant...and I won't be going easy on you."

"..." The cadets all glanced at each other without turning to one another. The only one who wasn't phased by the marshals words, was Sosuke himself.

"Yamazaki-kun," Makoto scanned him up and down. "Did you and Okira-kun finish cleaning the mess hall?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, really? Then how about you cut the grass around and in the center of the track."

"Eh?!" Okira objected.

"...That's fine. It's not problem, marshal Tachibana."

"..." Makoto continued to glower at Sosuke without another word. "Alrighty then, how about you all give me 200 push-up's and sit-up's, each. After you're finished with that I'd like for you all to do 200 laps around the track. After you're done you may go to your dorms. I won't be mad, if you can't finish all of this today, but trust me, you will finish it whether it be today or the day after. And whatever you didn't do today, will be added on to tomorrows regiment."

'Jeez! He's too hard!' The cadets all looked at one another again.

"You can get started, now." After saying so, everyone dropped to the ground and began their regiments. While they were doing so, Makoto walked off to the building, where he could observe them from afar.

"Jeez, what the hell is eating him?!" The cadets began to chat among themselves as soon as Makoto left.

"Right! I don't know who are what got him so pissed, but that regiment is just crazy!"

"My guess is that Yamazaki and Okira did it, since he was glaring at them the most."

"He's right, what the heck did you do, Yamazaki?"

"Nothing...Nothing at all." Was Sosuke's only answer.

*****

Later on, in your room, you were curled up in a ball on your bed with your hair spread out everywhere. It was all so quiet in your room, until there was a knocking at your door. You made no movements or sounds at all.

"(f/n)-chan? Let me in, it's Makoto."

"..." You still kept silent.

"I didn't want to have to do this...Sergeant (l/n), this is an order. Open up your room door, right now." Ordered Makoto.

"..." You turned to looked back at the door before swing your legs over the bed and trudging over to the door. You put your hand on the knob, and turned it open. "What do you want, Marshal."

"It's Makoto, when we're alone. I'm so sorry I had to order you to come to see me, but I didn't know what else to use. May I come in?"

"Of course...Marshal Tachibana..." You stepped back.

"..." Makoto entered your room with a guilt feeling. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

'She's definitely not fine.' "Alright, since I know that we're going to be going back and forth, I'll just get right to it. I need your side of the story of what happened last night."

"...."

"(f/n)-chan, Okira says that you were pushed down by Yamazaki-kun and that he tried to help you by fighting you off, but Yamazaki-kun says other wise. Tell me, who's the one who tried to..." Makoto couldn't even finish.

"Okira was the one who ambushed me, last night. I would have been raped if it weren't for So--Yamazaki." 

"..." 'So Yamazaki-kun was telling the truth, while Okira was trying to save his own skin by lying.'

"Who's the one who started this whole thing? Why did he attempt to do that?"

"..."

"Why aren't you speaking? Are you hiding something from me?"

"...No...."

"Why did you hesitate? You really are hiding something from me?" Makoto took a few steps closer to you. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"(f/n), if I find out that you and him are doing something behind my back..."

"!!"

"There won't be any mercy in the punishment."

"...Yes, sir."

"Alright, I'll go and deal with Okira-kun. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

"...Yes...."

*****

The next day, Sosuke and Okira were called from their duties to go to Makoto's office "Y--You wanted to s-see us, Marshal?" Okira and Sosuke both walked into Makoto's office. Okira was the only one sweating hard, while Sosuke was as cool as a cucumber.

"I did. I wanted to discuss the matter of what happened from a few nights ago."

"..." The both of them were quiet.

"I checked in with sergeant (l/n) yesterday, and it seems that she's not ready to go back into duty yet. But. getting to the real matter, I've found out the truth."

"!!" Okira was about to piss his pants.

"Before I say anything more, would the one who attacked my sergeant like to step forward and try to repent for anything?" Makoto looked back and forth between the both of them so it wouldn't seem so obvious as to who he knew who it was. The both of them still kept quiet though. "Alright. Okira-kun, why did you feel the need to try and assault my sergeant?"

"S-Sir? I--I didn't do it!! I-It was Yamazaki! He did it!"

"I heard otherwise."

"B-But I--!! She was the one who was having sex with someone else!"

Makota felt his blood beginning to boil upon hearing that."Okira-kun...Do you think that it's okay to just do whatever you want here?" Makoto stood up and walked around his desk.

"N-No sir!"

"Do you think this is some kind of brothel where you can sleep around with whoever you want?" Makoto got closer towards him, his hands restrained being his back.

"No..."

"It's one thing to hear a rumor such as this, but it's another to hear it, not report and try to take advantage of the situation. This matter about her sleeping around, I'll speak with her about this to find out the truth."

"..."

"Let me ask you something, where did you hear this from?"

"A couple of guys were talking about how glowing the sergeant was looking...so..."

Makoto glanced at Sosuke, then back at Okira. "So you took it upon yourself to try and assault her?"

"I--"

"Enough, I'm done speaking with you. You're going to collect your things and get the hell out of my army."

"Wha--"

"You don't like that idea? Would you rather me call the cops on you instead?"

"N-No...I'll leave. Excuse me..." Okira then existed the room and left Sosuke alone in the room with Makoto.

"I told you it wasn't me, Marshal Tachibana."

"...Yes, I heard you were actually the one who tried to help her."

"You don't seem to happy about that? Did you actually want me to be the one who had assaulted her?"

"...And why would I want that?"

Sosuke "Because I know you hate me." Sosuke got closer to Makoto with a smirk on his face.

"It's true that I'm not very fond of you at the moment."

"Why? Because you think that I'm the one who's fucking her? I really am starting to to think that this rule about sexual relationships in the military is not the only reason why you're pissed. Is there something more to this, that I should know, sir?"

"....After you finish your work for the day, you won't have to do anymore. Now leave." Makoto turned his back on Sosuke and went back to his desk. Sosuke snickered to himself before opening the door and walking out.

*****

Later that day, Makoto invited himself into your room, without your permission. Since the door was unlocked, he just let himself in. "(f/n)-chan." He called for you while closing the door behind him.

"Makoto?" You turned over and saw him walking up to your bed. "How did you get in here? Why are you here?"

"The door was unlocked, and I need to speak to you about something."

"...What is it?"

"I know that I've been asking you about this a lot lately, but I'm still not secure about your words."

"What do you mean?"

"As I was talking to Okira-kun and Yamazaki-kun, Okira saying that before he got the idea to try and attack you, he had overheard a few cadets speaking about how you were 'glowing' lately. Even I couldn't deny such a fact."

"...." You looked away.

"Now, I've kicked Okira out of the army, but I think that I should have kicked Yamazaki-kun out along with him. It's like he knows about relationship, and is trying to use that against me to cover up the fact that he might be sleeping with you."

"!!" 'That damned retard.'

"(f/n)-chan, it's better if you tell me know that id you're doing something. It's be better if you don't let me find out from him either. Like I said, the punishment will be very severe."

"...."

"Are you having sex with him?"

Your heart was beating like crazy. "N...o...." Your hands were getting sweaty as well.

"...I want to see you later tonight. If you don't show up, then I know for sure that you are sleeping with him. " He gave you a little smile. "Don't be late. "

"...." You watched as Makoto turned around and walked right back out the door. 'Oh my God.' You tried to calm your heart. A few minutes later, your door was being knocked on, then opened up. You head shot up, thinking that it was Makoto, but it was Sosuke. "What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!" You whispered loudly so that you wouldn't attract Makoto back to your room again.

"I'm not leaving." Sosuke closed your door and turned the clip to lock it. He looked at you with piercing eyes that took hold of your heart. "Do you know how weary I am?" He came up towards you.

"I--I don't care. Leave."

"...Was he just in here?"

"!" 'How did he know...?'

"You look as pale as a ghost. What, did he threaten you or something?" He stopped right in front of you so that he was towering over you.

"...The Marshal would never-"

"He did the same shit to me too. Looks like your Marshal isn't so innocent after all."

"He..."

"You don't have to be frightened by him or anything. If you're so scared-"

"I'm not scared!"

"Whatever. If that's the case, then you still don't have to worry about anything, because I'm here. If you want, I could kick his ass for you."

"You? Kick his ass?" Heh, your punch would never even reach his face."

"Maybe so, but I'd still try, for you."

"!" Your cheeks turned red. "For me? There's no need to go through all that...trouble..."

Sosuke took a step closer to you and took you by the chin. "It wouldn't be any trouble. If it was, I wouldn't even bother to think about it."

"... You should go back to your own room now. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Fine." Sosuke turned around and started to walk off. "If that's what the sergeant wants."

"....Don't linger around here for a while. I'll let you know when you can come to my room again."

Sosuke smirked. "Yes, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

"How is everything going, sergeant (l/n)?" Mikoto asked as came up from behind you with his hands placed behind his back.

"Marshal Tachibana! E-Everything is fine, sir. Why have you come down here?"

"Just to check up on you, and my cadets of course."

"I see..." You looked away."

"Yamazaki-kun," Mikoto stepped up to him. He leaned in close so that his words would reach him only. "Keep your eyes away from her, alright?"

"I wasn't looking at her."

"It's just warning, as in, just in case."

"You're awfully close to the sergeant. Are you sure there's nothing more than a work relationship going on between you two?"

Makoto smiled."That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, I found out a long time ago." Sosuke smirked.

Makoto wiped the smile off from his face fast when he heard that. "400 laps around the track."

"No biggie." Sosuke began to jog in place before running off towards the track.

"Why is he-"

"Sergeant, I need to speak with you in my office. Now."

".....Yes, sir...." You had a bad feeling about this. "Everyone! Make sure that you get started while we're gone!"Both you and Makoto walked away, leaving the cadets to do their regiment for the day. 

"Do you think the sergeant is going to get chew apart by the marshal?" One of them whispered.

"Probably, you couldn't tell from the face, but you could tell from his tone that he was pretty pissed."

Sosuke stayed silent while listening to other's conversation. 'That damn bastard. He's planning on doing something to her.'

*****

"Yes, sir?"

"Strip for me."

"W-What?"

"I said, strip."

"But why do I-"

"DO IT!" His sudden roar made you flinch.

"....Yes..." Starting from your blazer, you began to strip off your clothes, piece by piece. Eventually, you was just standing there, nude, with Makoto's cold eyes staring you down. It felt awkward because of the silence, and all you could do was try and hide your privates with your arm and hand.

"Get over here, (f/n)." Just as he ordered you to, you made your way over to him. "You're trembling? Why?"

"..."

"You've wanted to have sex with me for the longest, right? So why are you scared?" Makoto stood up and suddenly tackled you to the ground.

"Mako-"

"SHUT UP!" His bark echoed throughout the room. "What's wrong with you, (f/n)? Normally you would like this kind of treatment if it were from me, but lately.....lately things have been different. A lot different. Your skin, the way we interact. It's all different (f/n), and it's all since he started to come around."

"...."

"You want him instead of me, don't you."

"Who's h-"

"YAMAZAKI! You don't care about me anymore, do you! About us!"

"What are you talk about, I do care about you." Your eyes were shaking as you looked into his scary eyes.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"No...." You turned your head away from him.

"I'm tired of waiting now, (f/n)." Makoto took his two fingers and thrusted them inside of you.

"AHH!" You arched your back and curled your toes from the sudden thrust.

"Is this what you like, (f/n)? Is this what you have him do to you while I'm not around, in secret?"

"M-Mako...to..." You pieced out his name as he started to pump his fingers in and out of you in a slow pace.

"Does that feel good?"

"A--Ahh~"

"I'm surprised that you still feel tight. I thought you two would have been doing it every single chance you got."

'I--I hate when he talks like this. I don't like him like this!' "S-Stop~"

"Why? Do you hate my touch, (f/n)? DO YOU?!"

"She said, stop."

"!!" Makoto's head shot up and the hearing of a third voice. "Why am I not so surprised that you'd show up, Yamazaki-kun."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why am I not so surprised that you'd show up, Yamazaki-kun." Makoto removed himself from off of you and stood up so that he'd be face to face with Sosuke.

"Sosuke?! What are you-"

"I hope you're not about to ask me what I'm doing here. It's the hero's job to save his heroine."

"Sosuke...."

"On a first name bases, are we. I never thought there'd be a day where you lied to me, (f/n)."

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her! Your fight is with me, Marshal Tachibana."

"I really don't like you right now, Yamazaki-kun."

"That's fine with me. I never really cared for you either." He said as he ripped took off his jacket and threw it to you. "(f/n), where that to cover up."

"You took his jack and covered up with it, just like he wanted.

"I'm going to end of you right now!" Makoto, all of a sudden charged at Sosuke with his anger and fist in lead.

"Sosuke! get out of here!" You plead. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"As if I'd get hurt." He scoffed. "Don't worry," he looked over to you with a smirk. "I'm going to protect you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. If you were more level headed, you would have once this battle." When Makoto was close enough, he dodged the incoming fist and shifted his foot out and under Makoto so that he would trip and fall on his face. Before Makot had the chance to get up, Sosuke got on top of him, held his arms behind his back, took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Makoto's wrists.

"What?" Makoto became confused when he heard the securing click of the cuffs. "You can't be seri-"

"Marshall--no. Makoto Tachibana, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and do will be held against you. You are now under arrest for attempted rape." Sosuke took out a badge and licence from his back pocket to show him.

"Haah!?" The both of you couldn't believe it.

"Take him away." Upon him saying so, 2 other officers came in and took Makoto off the floor.

 

*****

"So, how are you doing? They didn't treat you bad when asking you questions did they?"

"...." You kept quiet."

"(f/n)?" Sosuke reached his hand out to grab you chin and pull you close. But before he could do so, his hand was smacked away. 

".....A cop?"

"Oh, shit." He huffed and muttered under his breath.

"You're a fucking cop!? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"....I'm actually a detective. I was sent here undercover because about the marshal's past."

" You ass! You lied to me!" You barked. "What was the whole point of this? Were you just toying around with me for your own satisfaction?"

"Did it really seem that way? Sorry if it did, but I guess I can understand what you mean."

"I never want to see your sorry ass again! Just hurry the hell up and get out of here!" You turned to walk away, but Sosuke caught you by the wrist and pulled you back and into his arms. "Let me go you fucking liar."

"Can you just wait and hear me out, I didn't mean to lie to you, but I had no choice."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously!" He turned you around and grabbed you by the shoulders and look into your eyes. "I really couldn't tell you. And even if I could, I don't I could have trusted you to not say anything to him."

"....So what now? Are you just going to leave and never come back? After I went ahead and fell for you."

"I don't have choice."

You felt your heart pang. "....Fine. Go, you fucking bastard." You loosened out of his hands and turned to walk away.

"Not gonna chase after her?" One of the other police officers came up behind Sosuke.

"Nah..." But he so wanted to do so.

*****

A few months had passes since then and you had gotten a new marshal. He was a nice middle aged man who treated everyone well. A few months had passed, yet not a sign nor call from Sosuke anywhere. You had gotten promoted, which was great for you, but it didn't help fill up the gaping hole in your heart.

"(f/n)-chan, please report to my office." The marshal spoke from the loudspeaker.

'I thought I told him not to call me from the loudspeaker.' You sighed and made your way up to his office. 

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Marshal, sir?" You opened the door and stepped in. "You wanted to see me, s--Sosuke?"

"Surprise, (f/n)-chan!" he said he was an old friend of yours, so I thought it would be good to let you see your friend.

"Hey," he waved, "how's it going?"

"You should know, you jerk! What the hell are you doing here?"

Sosuke walked up to you. "I came to see you." He cupped your cheeks and leaned down towards your lips.

"Mm~" You moaned his mouth. His kiss was as passionate and as skilled as ever. "Stop it."

"No." And he continued to kiss you.

"What took you so long?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore, so I was going to stay away from you forever, but I had to give up on the plan. I'd be unable to sleep every night for the rest of my life if I had done that. I love you, (f/n), I always will." He kissed you once more. "Why don't you leave here and come live with me. You won't have to work anymore and I'll always take care of you."

"....Marshal?"

"Yes, (f/n)-chan? 

"Is it alright if I take my retirement extra early?"

"Well, normally you wouldn't be able to, but I'll see if i can work something out." He smiled.

"Thank you." You returned the smile with one of your own.

Sosuke smiled down at you. "Come on, let's head back to our home."

You scoffed. "You're such an idiot."


End file.
